


Google Translate Podfic: Best Served Cold

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Google Translate Podfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Drunk Podfic, F/F, Google Translate Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Google Translate Podfics Presents: Best Served Cold originally written by Dapatty. With permission of the author it was run through several layers of google translate by SomethingIncorporeal, and drunk recorded by us. </p>
<p>We have provided you both with an edited Google Translate version and an unedited version, TAKE OUR HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER AND COMMENTS, for your listening pleasure.</p>
<p>This was a super fun adventure for us both and we hope to do more Google Translate podfics in the future.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Google Translate Podfic: Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Served Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841172) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



> Google Translate Podfics Presents: Best Served Cold originally written by Dapatty. With permission of the author it was run through several layers of google translate by SomethingIncorporeal, and drunk recorded by us. 
> 
> We have provided you both with an edited Google Translate version and an unedited version, TAKE OUR HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER AND COMMENTS, for your listening pleasure.
> 
> This was a super fun adventure for us both and we hope to do more Google Translate podfics in the future.

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Streaming Audio

Edited Version  Unedited Version 

  * ## Downloads

    * [ Edited Version](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Google%20Translate%20Podfics/GT%20Best%20Served%20Cold%20Edited%20Version.mp3) | **Size:** 3.62 MB | **Duration:** 0:03:03
    * [Unedited Version](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Google%20Translate%20Podfics/GT%20Best%20Served%20Cold%20Unedited%20Version.mp3) | **Size:** 6.29 MB | **Duration:** 0:05:58

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music Credit:  Buddy Guy By PoddingtonBear 


End file.
